


Used

by GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Fluff, I had overflowing muse for Niles, M/M, Mention of smut, and nowhere for it to go, but it's made quite obvious that it was happening, enjoy, like it's not mentioned explicitly, so a drabble happened, vague mention of bdsm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife/pseuds/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife
Summary: “When exactly did you start caring so much about this kind of thing afterwards? I remember when you’d decide you were finished and leave me as I was without any kind of care like this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so so so much muse for Niles after buying Conquest (somewhat late to the bandwagon I know) and I needed somewhere for all this muse and these ideas to go, so this drabble happened. I'm quite pleased with it as a drabble and I hope someone enjoys this too? Or something like that

Used. Spent. Tired. These were the words that best described how he was feeling at present. The familiar aching spread through his body as the heaving of his chest began to slow and he came down from the high. There would be likely be bruises, finger shaped marks in a variety of places, but that wasn’t a concern. After all, what was new there? Visible remnants of their activities were to be expected, if anything preferred so long as they could be covered and hidden from the others come morning. 

Hands that had previously been deftly removing whatever items of clothing they could reach were now draping a blanket over his shoulders only to then circle his waist, the owner of said hands to be felt pressed flush against his back, chin on his shoulder and lips pressing repeatedly to various places on his neck, jaw and occasionally cheek.

“Zero?”

“Mh? What is it?”

“When exactly did you start caring so much about this kind of thing afterwards? I remember when you’d decide you were finished and leave me as I was without any kind of care like this.”

“I don’t know, maybe it was because I’d never had something to care for in this way.”

“You think that’s what it is?”

“Mhm, I think you’re softening me up, Kamui~”


End file.
